Naruto Namikaze: The Next Decade
by Inugo Kurosaki
Summary: Overshadowed by his parents for his sister for not having chakra, Naruto runs away from home at age 10. At age 16, he reunited with his sister and her team in Wave. Only he is not just Naruto...he is the Destroyer of the Nations, Kamen Rider Decade! Can the Namikaze regain the love of their lost son. Alive Minato and Kushina, Decadexover. Parings unknown. Neutral Sarcastic Naruto.


Naruto Namikaze: The Next Decade

Summary: Unable to use chakra due to the Kyuubi, Naruto is ignored in favor of his sister. Running away at age 10, Naruto finds the Decadriver and Ride Booker. At age 16 he and his sister reunite in Wave Country, but he is no longer Naruto Namikaze, he is…The Next Decade.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Kamen Rider seasons. But that would be awesome if I did.

Ch 1: The Battle of the Bridge, the Next Decade

In the Land of Waves, it was a dense foggy morning on the bridge. It was supposed to be a simple C-rank mission, protect a bridge builder from bandits. But no, it turned into an A-rank mission. How? Why? These were the words that plagued Kakashi Hatake's mind as he stood upon the bridge. What happened was Tazuna, the bridge builder whom hired his team, lied about the mission. Tazuna's home country is under threat from Gato, whom has forced the country into poverty and a C-rank mission was their only choice. This became apparent on their travel. Kakashi wasn't alone, far from it, but he was forced to continue with a group of rookie genin, forced because the team wanted to continue.

Kakashi's team was…interesting at best. For one, he had a relative of his deceased teammate Obito Uchiha (1) named Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was a brooder, his black hair in the color of a duck's butt wearing a dark purple button up shirt with the collar up and the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, the shirt was open to reveal a black undershirt, a pair of dark ANBU pants and blue opened toed sandles. His Konoha headband was around his forehead (2). Kakashi's second student is Sakura Haruno, more of a fangirl than a true kunoichi, she focuses more on Sasuke than actually training, Kakashi does admit he hopes this mission will make her shape up and be a true ninja not a fangirl, he outfit was the same as she wears in Shippuden. His last student is his old sensei and the Forth Hokage's daughter, Natusmi Namikaze. At age 16, Natsumi was a confident girl and a total tomboy in attitude, many compared her to her mother Kushina in attitude and beauty. She had long red hair in two ponytails like Tsunade, her outfit was a coat that was crimson on the top and black at her waist with black ANBU pants and closed toed boots, her face was heart-shaped with three whisker marks and deep blue eyes like her father but a playful gleam like her mother.

There are two secrets that Natsumi never shared with anyone, no one in Konoha knows it other than her family and her sensei. One is that on the night she was born, the Kyuubi or Nine-Tailed Fox was ripped from her mother and was let loose to rampage the village, it was the Third Hokage that would seal the fox into Natsumi so Minato and Kushina could raise her. And two, she has a twin brother named Naruto who disappeared a few years ago. To this day she hasn't forgiven herself.

As we go back to the bridge, the fog is lifting, in front of Kakashi are two people, one is a young man no older than his students and behind him is a man of Kakashi's age. These two are Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice Haku, Zabuza is an missing-nin or rouge ninja from Kirigakure the Hidden Mist Village whom was hired by Gato to kill Tazuna. However Zabuza is being held by Kakashi's nin-dogs and Kakashi was charging at Zabuza with his original Jutsu he named Raikiri or Lightning Blade. Just before Kakashi could drive his lightning covered hand into Zabuza's chest, Haku took the blow.

Underneath the bandage's that covered his mouth you could see Zabuza smirk as Kakashi's eyes, one regular and one a Sharingan eye, widened in shock as his hand went through Haku's chest. Haku's eyes closed, a peaceful look on his face as he died. As Kakashi's dogs dispersed from Haku's senbon needles, Zabuza grabbed his sword, the Kubikribocho.

"What useful tool you've been Haku, loyal to the end?!" Zabuza shouted as he swung his massive sword with the intent of cleaving Kakashi and Haku's body at the same time. Kakashi moved out of the way just in time and set Haku's body down. The silver-haired jonin glared at the ex-Mist ninja.

'He was willing to cleave through his own subordinate's body…how cruel.' Kakashi thought angrily.

As the mist cleared, Natsumi was kneeling next to Sasuke's body, the Uchiha was covered in enough needles to mimic a porcupine. Natsumi's blue eyes reflected a look of sadness, it was because he protected her that Sasuke is dead. A tear leaked out of the Kyuubi jinchuriki's eyes as she tried not to cry, she shivered and trembled as she heard her teammate approach.

"Sakura?" She whispered, sniffling, as the pink-haired girl said nothing but broke down in tears seeing her crush lifeless. Tazuna whom followed her had a horrored look on his face.

'To think this is the life these kids have to go through, no child no matter their age should be forced into a life of fighting.' The bridge builder thought sadly. As Zabuza and Kakashi clashed again, Kakashi used his kunai knife to sever the nerves in Zabuza's arms, his arms fell limp causing Zabuza to glare at Kakashi. Before the two could continue, a clapping was heard at the end of the bridge, as the fog fully cleared Zabuza let out a harsh growled.

"Gato." He snarled at the midget business tycoon, Gato stepped out of the crowd of bandits that he had hired.

"Well well Zabuza, look at yourself, Demon of the Hidden Mist, more like Coward of the Hidden Mist." He gloated as Zabuza's glared darkened. Hearing the mocking laughter of the bandits with Gato didn't help the ex-Kiri nin's attitude.

"Doesn't matter, I wasn't planning on paying you anyway, you missing-nin are so expensive it easier to just hire a bunch of bandits. I do thank you Konoha ninja for weakening him." He chuckled as he approached Haku's body. "Oh right, I still owe you for breaking my arm right?" He said darkly as he pulled his foot back as kicked Haku's body hard. "I only wish he was alive to feel that." Gato smirked. Everyone gasped in horror, the only one not shocked was Tazuna, having seen Gato's cruelty up close from the execution of his son in law. If looks could kill, Zabuza and Kakashi's glares would have lit Gato on fire.

"But, I found something cheaper than bandits." Gato said and snapped his fingers, before him a bunch of the bandits transformed into different monsters: Worms, Fangire, Ghuls, Yummys, all different Kamen Rider enemies. One of the fangire lashed out at the two jonin, Zabuza shoved Kakashi out of the way. Kakashi's eyes widened in shock as the fangire grabbed Zabuza.

'Why?' Was Kakashi's only thought as Zabuza's neck was pierced by two red astral fangs, his body became a clear glass husk before shattered. Sakura and even Natsumi screamed as Sasuke became conscious. The Uchiha looked upon the fangire and felt fear as saw the fangire kill Zabuza, he shivered and gulped nervously as the monster approached them. Worms surrounded Kakashi, using their numbers of their unmolted form to keep him away from his students.

'Damn it! I gotta get to my students! I won't let them die!' Kakashi thought, frustrated that his students were in danger. The fangire approached the genin and the bridge builder, all of them were shaking in fear.

'This feeling…this fear…I haven't felt this since that night.' Sasuke thought, Sakura was frozen in fear as Sasuke struggled to move. Natsumi stood in front of the two. Their voices died in their throats as they tried to convince her to move.

'Is this is…am I going to die?' Natsumi thought, her thoughts went to her team as the red astral fangs that took Zabuza's life were appearing in front of her and slowing approaching her neck.

'I wish I could see him one last time.' she thought as she cried, ready for her life to be taken, she was never one to give up but the monsters made her feel fear and terror she never felt before.

"I'm sorry…Onii-chan." She whispered as the fangs shot for her neck. At that instance, a couple cards flew forward and shattered the fangs before they hit her neck. The same cards cut the fangire making sparks fly off of the monster. Everyone looked towards the source of the cards as a voice spoke.

"So…the great daughter of the Yondaime isn't as much as she was made out to be. I'm disappointed in you…Natsumikan. (3)" A male voice spoke up, his tone was even and condescending. Natsumi's eyes widened at the nickname as the male came into view.

"O…nii…chan?" She whispered. The male who came into view was roughly around Sasuke's height. He had spiked blond hair with ocean blue eyes, his eyes had a bored look and condescending feel to them, his face was marked with three whisker marks much like Natsumi's only his were thinner. He had on a brown overcoat with a white shirt underneath, a pair of blue jeans and black boots on. But on his hip looked like a gray-silver booklet.

"Naruto?" Kakashi whispered as he rubbed his regular and Sharingan eyes, shocked as seeing the blond before him. Sasuke and Sakura looked at their teammate and sensei.

'Onii-chan? Natsumi has a brother?' Sakura thought, shocked that the redhead never said about a brother.

'Kakashi and Natsumi know him?' Sasuke thought, through his Sharingan eyes, he could see no chakra in Naruto's network above a civilian's and even then it was only the bare minimum to keep himself alive. The worms that were attacking Kakashi had backed off and glared at the blond, only things out of their mouths were growls and gurgles. Gato laughed darkly as the monsters parted, he approached the blond.

"Well boy, you seem to have some balls but you're an idiot. To think you would approach a bridge with monsters that ninja are unable to fight." Gatos sneered and punched the blond in the face. Naruto's head snapped sideways as Gato pulled his fist away.

"ONIICHAN!" Natsumi shouted when she saw her brother get punched. Before she could run towards him, Kakashi stopped her.

"Sensei…please! He's my brother." She whimpered but the silver-haired man shook his head.

"I'm sorry Natsumi, but no…I think Naruto has something planned." He said as Naruto's eyes glared at Gato. In a flash Naruto's fist dug itself into Gato's stomach, forcing the short fat business tycoon back.

"Pathetic, you're nothing but a bug, a parasite sucking the life out of the innocent to survive." Naruto spoke as he took a device out and placed it over his belt buckle. The device was silver and outlined in gray with black in the slots for it to be opened, a red screen was on it with the symbols of the Nine Heisei Kamen Riders from Kuuga to Kiva around it. Above it the word "DECADE" was inscribed in it. The device formed a belt around his waist.

"You little punk!" Gato yelled as he spat out some blood. "Who do you think you are anyway!?" He glared in hatred as the fangire from earlier got ready to attack.

"I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider." Naruto said calmly before taking out a card from the booklet. "Remember that!" He shouted before thrusting the card forward.

"Henshin!" He shouted and threw the card into the buckle. "Kamen Ride:" The device announced and Naruto slammed it shut. "DECADE!" The device called. A black body suit formed over Naruto along with a black helmet and green eyes. Seven pink cards flew out of the chest and inserted into the helmet causing the shoulders, and sides of Naruto's form to become pink, the inner thighs and inner legs of the suit were white and an X was on his chest with the one side being on a slant from under his left arm over his right shoulder and short straight line from the top of his right shoulder and straight down over his chest. Everyone's jaws dropped but the monsters seemed to rage at the sight.

"Destroy everything, and connect everything. Kamen Rider…Decade!" Naruto announced.

'Kamen Rider? Decade?' Were the thoughts of the shinobi and the bridge builder. Gato began to laugh more at the sight of Decade.

"Well well, the devil himself appears before me. The one who's destined to destroy the shinobi world, Decade." Gato grinned, clapping his hands.

"However, if you kill the bridge builder, I will reward you handsomely, five times what I was going to pay Zabuza and his pet." Gato chuckled.

'Hmm.' Naruto thought as he turned towards the shinobi and Tazuna.

"Onii-chan…you wouldn't." Natusmi whimpered, she began to cry a little.

"Ride Booker…Sword Mode." Decade whispered as the booklet on his hip unfolded at the top and bottom, forming the hilt and blade of a sword.

Kakashi stood in front of his students and Tazuna.

'I can't believe Naruto would…but…is Gato right…is Naruto as Decade a destroyer?' Kakashi thought as Naruto charged. It would be the beginning of a great battle.

(End)

Okay everyone, I apologize for it being so long for an update or story of any kind. This is a bit of an early Christmas gift so I am also going to try and update all of my stories. This is one of two, I'm also thinking of one like this…only with Naruto as Wizard instead of Decade.

Notes:

1: I know Obito is alive, I know I'm going to have people give me a hard time about that but I know he's alive. But in story they don't know it yet.

2: Sasuke Road to Ninja outfit, everyone is Shippuden age for this fic so think Shippuden outfits and Natsumi's is supposed to be a red version of Naruto's Shipudden outfit.

3: Natsumikan: Translates to Summer Mandrin. This was Tsukasa's nickname to Natsumi Hikari in Kamen Rider Decade. This is also Naruto's nickname to Natsumi in the fanfic.


End file.
